megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sumaru City (Eternal Punishment)
Sumaru City is the main setting for Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. It's a fictional Japanese city composed of 6 wards. The name was taken from an in-game cultural figure known as Kiyotada Sumaru, a warlord who once ruled the city during the Period Of the Warring States. Rengedai Rengedai ward is in the central area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Seventh High School: Formally known as Seven Sisters High School, it is where Tatsuya Suou and Lisa Silverman attend school. It serves as a starting dungeon for both games, and will be inaccessible after completion. *Silverman Residence: A traditional Japanese house owned by Lisa's father Steven Silverman, who works at the Foreign Currency Exchange. Unspecified and inaccessible in Eternal Punishment. *Honmaru Park: Formerly the site of Kiyotada Sumaru's castle, Honmaru Park was built in memory of the feudal leader, with much of the facilities retaining traditional elements. Can be entered in Innocent Sin to hear rumors from the homeless man known as Rumormonger Toku, but is closed for reconstruction in Eternal Punishment until Sumaru Castle appears. *Mount Iwato: A mysterious mountain behind the Araya Shrine. Is said to reveal a person's memory through the many fabled "Spring Of Mirrors" scattered deep inside the mountain's caverns. It serves as the next dungeon after the Undersea Ruins in Eternal Punishment, where Tatsuya takes the party to reveal the memories of the "Other Side" and hopefully dissuade their further involvement in a sin that he must atone for himself. *Araya Shrine: The place where Maya Amano first met Tatsuya, Lisa, Jun and Eikichi as children, back when they were playing the game "Masquerade". The shrine was later burned down by Tatsuya Sudou with Maya and Tatsuya still inside. They both survive, but Maya has since developed a fear of fire because of the burn sustained in her chest. It has remained intact in Eternal Punishment, and serves as a portal to enter and exit the Monado Mandala dungeon. *Lotus Plaza: The Mall of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **Kaori: Was once a simple perfume shop, the owner's in-house scents were given curative properties because of the power of rumors. The party can avail of this service for 3000 yen. Later on, an aromatherapy treatment can also be offered to increase or decrease encounter rates for demons of a certain Arcana. **Time Castle: A clock shop in Innocent Sin, it will later sell Spell Cards when the appropriate rumors are spread. In Eternal Punishment, there is also a registry service where rare cards can be copied and resold. **Gatten Sushi: A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, also known as Rumormonger Chunky. Was located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the classic version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Hirasaka Hirasaka ward is in the western area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Kasugayama High School: The place where Eikichi Mishina and Jun Kurosu attend school. Kasu High is mainly a reform school for wayward boys. Apart from the student council, the strongest among the students is named the leader, and is obligated to maintain order. Eikichi currently holds the position under the moniker "Captain Death". Many ghost stories are often connected to Kasu High since it was built over a bomb shelter presumably used during WWII. *Smile Mall: *Sumaru Prison: The live house where Eikichi's band "Gas Chamber" usually practices. *Kameya Alley: The shopping district of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **Tominaga Chiropractic: Dr Tominaga's golden healing fingers are rumored not only to cure dislocated bones and joints, but also heal superficial wounds and other injuries for the bargain price of 3000 yen. **Red Lantern Shiraishi: A ramen shop (Innocent Sin)/Izakaya pub (Eternal Punishment). Aside from status-enhancing food, weapons can also be bought here. In Eternal Punishment, weapons are no longer sold, this establishment becomes Rumormonger Toku's new hangout, and the party can help assist the owner's man-searcher service if the right rumors are spread. **Kuzunoha Detective Agency: Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was moved to Aoba in Eternal Punishment. **Gatten Sushi: A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, also known as Rumormonger Chunky. The shop was moved to Rengedai in Eternal Punishment. **East Asian Defense/Toa Armory: Will become a dedicated weapons or armor store if the right rumors are spread. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the enka version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Yumezaki Aoba Aoba ward is in the eastern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Kismet Publishing: Maya's workplace, this is mainly where the party can check if they have won in the magazine raffles. *Sumaru TV: *Aoba Park: A park with a more modern feel to it than Honmaru Park. It's diveded into three areas, has a large concert hall. A well-known rumor is going around that the flowers here actually talk. *Aoba Drive: The shopping district of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **Etheria: A spa that offers a mix of Ether and Materia treatments that not only sooth the soul, but will also heal the body for 3000 yen. Later on, a pheromone service will be offered that will help charm a demon of a certain demeanor, making negotiations easier. **W-Slash/2X Slash: An internet cafe that offers status-enhancing snacks, as well as access to a rumor message board. There is also a girl hanging out here who offers to tell Wang Long fortunes for free. **Kuzunoha Detective Agency: Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was originally located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **Clair De Lune: A french restaurant that also rumored to be selling weapons/armor. Will only appear here later in the game from it's original spot in Narumi if the rumor is spread about it's relocation. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the easy listening instrumental version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Konan Narumi Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations